


Jenn's Friendship

by Jewelbaby



Series: Jennifer McGarrett [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 11:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14079837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewelbaby/pseuds/Jewelbaby
Summary: Jenn helps Danny in the season 1 Episode  E Malama  with Grace and Rachel.  She also has to help her friend Kyle when he shows up unexpected.





	Jenn's Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if there are some episodes you would like me to explore., Or if there is something you want to see in this series.

FEBRUARY 8TH 10:am

KAHUKU HIGH SCHOOL

Jenn was walking to her class room when her phone beeped. She saw a text from her dad. "Likely won't be home til late." The text read. 

Jenn sighed and typed back. "Ok. Be safe. Love you." She said putting her phone into her bag and getting into Calculus just as the bell rang.

2:PM

Jenn was walking out to her car when her phone rang. She glanced down to see Danny's number "Hello Detective. I know my dad is working late." Jenn said. 

"Jenn, I need your help. I can't explain but would you meet me at Rachel's house. Don't pull into the driveway. Park on the street." Danny said. 

"Sure. Danny, what's going on?" Jenn asked. 

"I'll explain when we get there." Danny said. 

'Ok, Headed there now." Jenn said hanging up and driving to her dreaded place.

EDWARDS RESIDENCE

Jenn pulled onto the street and parked her car. She was sitting in her car when she heard the tell tale motor of a Camero pull onto the street. Danny pulled into the driveway and parked. 

Jenn watched as Rachel and Grace ran for her car and got in. 'Danno said to go around the block and wait." Rachel said shaking. 

Jenn drove around the block and parked at the park she had went with Grace a few times. "What is going on?" Jenn asked. 

"We were carjacked about an hour ago. Grace's school had half days, I was calling Danny to see if he would take her for a while when this car pulled in front of us and held us at gun point. I just got done filing a report. Danny dropped us off and we noticed that the door is open." Rachel said calming down.

"Hey Girlie, You doing ok back there?" Jenn asked turning to see Grace.

"Yeah. I hope Danno is ok." Grace said. 

"I am sure he is fine. He is a good cop." Jenn said. 

"I wouldn't asked but I don't feel safe in that house." Rachel said. 

"My bedroom and bed is big enough for all three of us. And I don't see Danny letting you guys stay in the house." Jenn said. 

"I wish we could convince Danny to move out of his apartment." Rachel said. 

"I have a feeling Dad has been working on him recently." Jenn said. 

Just then Jenn's cell dinged. "Bring Rach and Grace back and we'll get them some clothes." Danny texted.

"Looks like I have my orders. Let's go get your girls some clothes." Jenn said pulling back around to the Rachel's house. 

Once in the driveway Danny came out and ushered Rachel and Grace inside. "Danny what is happening?" Rachel asked walking into the ransacked house. 

"Looks like whoever it was, was looking for something." Danny said. 

They walked into the kitchen where Jenn stopped in the doorway. "What's wrong?" Danny asked. 

"N Nothing." Jenn said shaky. 

Danny put two and two together and wrapped his arms around her. "Oh Babe." Danny said. 

"S sorry. It just hit me." Jenn said. 

"Everything is ok Dear. I will run pack bags for me and Grace. Danny can stay here with you two." Rachel said rubbing Jenn's arm. 

"Danno, is the bad guys gone?" Grace asked. 

"For now. Once I see you three back to Uncle Steve's house. I am gonna go check on something." Danny said. Rachel came back down with 2 suitcases. 

"Alright I am ready." She said. 

Danny nodded and ushered everyone out of the house. 

Rachel and Grace climbed into Jenn's car. "I'll follow you to your house Jenn." Danny said. 

'Ok." Jenn said dropping into her car and starting it up.

MCGARRETT HOUSE

Jenn opened the front door with her keys and let everyone in. While Grace and Rachel were upstairs unpacking Jenn eyed Danny. "What are you fixing to do?" She asked.

Danny smirked at her. "Nothing for you to worry about. I ain't your dad." Danny said. 

"Oh I know. But you're a dad. So from what Rachel told me a gun was pointed in Grace's direction. Now I ain't telling you what to do. But please be careful. Cause Grace and dad for that matter needs you." Jenn said. 

"You're just like him." Danny said. 

"I'll take that as a compliment." Jenn said. 

Grace came down. "Danno. Me, Mommy and Jenn are gonna have another sleepover." Grace said. 

"I heard Monkey. Listen Danno needs to go and have a talk with some people. You keep them two out of trouble." Danny said winking at Jenn. 

"I will Danno." Grace said. Danny kissed her head and left the house. 

"Why don't we get started a some homework then we'll go build a sandcastle." Jenn said. 

"Cool." Grace said running back upstairs for her bookbag. 

Jenn sighed and pulled her off out of her pocket and sent a fast text to her dad. "Heads up, I think Danny is going to confront Stan. He suspects it's him who put Grace in danger." Jenn sent the text and went into the kitchen to grab some water.   
In a few minutes so got a text back. "Thanks. In the Jungle waiting on bad guys." The text read. 

'Of course you are." Jenn mumbled.

HALAWA PRISON- PARKING LOT.

Danny was about to get out of his car when his phone rang. "Get the girl to the court house safe yet?" Danny asked. 

"Still in the Jungle as you call it." Steve said smirking.

"So what's with the call?" Danny asked.

'A birdie told me you might be at Halawa." Steve said.

"Your daughter is a tattletell." Danny said. 

"My daughter is worried about you." Steve said. 

"I think, in fact, I know that Stan had something to do with what happened to Rachel and Grace." Danny said. 

"Okay. Is that based on anything other than you hate the man?" Steve asked.

"Yes, it is. They stole HIS car. They got his car, not hers, okay? And they returned it in an hour and they didn't take anything! The house was broken into, ransacked, and just like the car they took nothing! Does that sound normal to you? My daughter sleeps in that house, okay? And if Stan knows anything, I am going to encourage him to come forward." Danny said working himself up.

"Okay, I get that you're pissed, I can hear that. But whatever you do, don't touch him." Steve said. 

"I understand, but you have to understand I am a father. This my daughter we're talking about. Besides he's in lockup. I can't strangle him through the bars." Danny said.

" Yeah, you're also a cop with a gun, okay? And when those worlds cross, it gets messy." Steve said. 

"Yeah I hear ya." Danny said sighing. 

"Where is Rachel and Grace now?" Steve asked.

"At your house. Grace is excited cause she gets to have another sleepover with Jenn." Danny said. 

"Alright, Danny listen to me. Don't do anything stupid." Steve said. 

"Yeah, I won't do anything you would do." Danny said smirking. 

"Yeah, Don't do anything I would do.....Hey!!!" Steve said. 

"Sorry couldn't resist. I will see you back at the Office." Danny said hanging up.

7: PM  
MCGARRETT HOUSE

Jen had ordered pizza for her, Rachel and Grace they were all sitting eating when there was a knock on the door. "Yall keep eating. I'll be right back." Jenn said getting up and going to the door.

When she opened the door she was shocked to see Kyle standing there bloody and bruised as well as crying. 'Oh my Kyle what happened?" Jenn said gently bringing him into the house and shutting the door. 

"The jocks cornered me after me and Ms Myers was done decorating for the prom." Kyle said. 

Rachel who was getting worried came out of the kitchen. "Oh my. Where is your first aid kit?" She said. 

"Upstairs bathroom." Jenn said grabbing a towel from the downstairs bathroom to wipe Kyle face. "Do you think you need the hospital?" Jenn asked. 

"I don't think so." Kyle said. 

"Ok. I am gonna wipe your face off. Then we'll bandage what we can." Jenn said.   
"What's Rachel doing here?" Kyle asked. 

"They were car jacked earlier and their house was broken into. Danny thinks it has to do with Something Stan was dealing with." Jenn said finished wiping the blood off his face. 

Rachel came in and handed her the first aid kit. "Thanks. Could you get a couple of slices of pizza on a plate for me." Jenn asked.

"Sure. I'll place it next to your plate." Rachel said going back into the kitchen. 

"Have you told your dad this is happening?" Jenn asked placing bandages over the cuts on his face. 

"No. I didn't want to disappoint him." Kyle said. 

"KY Do you think I disappointed my dad when I couldn't fight off Stan?" Jenn asked. 

"No. But that happened for different reasons." Kyle said. 

"True. But he was very strong so I was fighting a losing battle." Jenn said. 

Kyle sat thinking about that. "Go eat and spend time with Grace." Jenn said. Kyle got up and went into the kitchen. 

Jenn pulled her phone out and dialed a number. "Hello Mr Huba, It's Jenn McGarrett." Jenn said. 

As she talked she spotted a letter from Malachi. She ripped it open to and skimmed it. Her heart breaking seeing that Malachi met someone in the country and married the woman. 

Once she was done talking with Mr Huba she texted her dad and Danno "Hey guys, Be quiet coming in Kyle is on the couch. Got beat up. I patched him up. Be careful love you guys." Jenn sent the text and went into the kitchen leaving the letter on the pile of mail.

8:PM  
MCGARRETT HOOUSE

Steve walked in the house to see Kyle asleep on the couch. He looked to the mail and noticed the letter from Malachi, Danny came in the door and noticed his Partner and lover looking a letter his face getting red. "Hey Rambo, why the aneurysm face?" Danny asked. 

"He must've read the letter from Malachi. I did too." Kyle said. 

"Thought you were asleep kid." Steve said. 

"No. Just listening for Jenn." Kyle said. 

"Where is she?" Danny asked. 

"Out on Lanai." Kyle said.

"You get the guy you needed?" Steve asked. 

"Yep. And Stan is unharmed." Danny said. 

"Such a shame." Kyle said. 

Steve and Danny smirked at him. "Rachel and Grace upstairs?" Danny asked. 

"Yeah. Bath time." Kyle said. 

"OK, I am going to check on Grace. You going to the Lanai?" He asked Steve. 

"Yeah. God, how much more does she have to endure?" Steve asked. 

"She's got us." Kyle said. 

Steve walked out onto the lanai and sat down on the chair next to Jenn. 

Jenn looked up and smiled. "Get your witness safely to the court house?" Jenn asked. 

"Yeah. I hear you got to help Danny today." Steve said. 

"Yeah. Nothing other bringing Rachel and Grace here." Jenn said. 

Steve just sat there for a minute and looked at the ocean. "I about lost it today Dad." Jenn said. 

"How so?" Steve asked. 

"Went into the kitchen of Rachel's house. It all came back." Jenn said swallowing the lump in her throat. 

"No one blames you." Steve said. 

"I know. Just hate being weak." Jenn said wiping her eyes. Danny who was bringing Steve a beer heard and sighed. 

"Oh Babe. You are not weak for getting upset cause you had a flashback." Danny said kneeling down in front of Jenn. 

"I was trying soo hard." Jenn said. 

"I know. And I am so thankful that you did what you did. But Jenn you are not weak." Danny said wrapping his arms around her and just holding onto her.

Jenn started crying. Danny and Steve locked eyes over her head. Both had unshed tears in their eyes. Neither noticed Rachel and Kyle standing in the doorway both wiping tears.

NEXT MORNING  
MCGARRETT KITCHEN

Danny and Steve both made their way down stairs to the smell of pancakes. When they got to the kitchen they seen Rachel and Jenn at the stove both laughing making pancakes. Grace and Kyle were at the island waiting. 

'What's going on in here?" Danny asked. 

"Danno!!!! Mommy and Jenn are making Pancakes." Grace said wrapping her arms around Danny's neck. 

"I see that, tell me are they better than my chocolate chip pancakes." Danny asked. 

"Well." Grace said shyly. 

"Breakfast is served fellas." Jen said setting a plate full of Pancakes on the table. Danny sat Grace back on her stool and claimed a seat at the Island.

As everyone dug into their pancakes Grace was looking around. "Jen? Why were you crying last night?" Grace asked. 

"How did you know I was crying?" Jen asked chewing on her pancake slowly. 

"Cause I heard Danno and Uncle Steve talking about it. I had to go bathroom.' Grace said. 

"I had a friend send me a letter. He found someone while he was away and he dumped me." Jen said. 

Rachel not knowing about the letter gasped. "Malachi?" She asked. 

"Yeah. Said it was love at first sight." Jen said. 

"I am so sorry." Rachel said. 

'Ehh. Probably for the best. Anyways that is why I was crying. But I am ok now." Jen said smirking at Grace. 

Steve and Danny smiled at the girls both noticing Jen's eyes how lifeless they were. Kyle who was sitting beside Jen reached under the counter top and clasped her hand. He vowed to stand by her. Cause her friendship had been invaluable to him last night. But sometimes friendships were tested as they all would find out.

TBC


End file.
